


i know you got it in you. now please get it in you.

by bomyregards



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Other, Praise Kink, Reader has no defined gender, Reader-Insert, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bomyregards/pseuds/bomyregards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sans / reader casual friends with benefits. reader has a vagina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i know you got it in you. now please get it in you.

**Author's Note:**

> no criticism, thanks! sorry for any tense shifts - I tried to get all the ones I could find...

You lazily lounged on your couch, legs crossed over each other as you peruse an insignificant book. The writing was decent, but the characters were boring, and you were really just reading it to pass the time until he showed up. Sans. You had thought he would have showed up by now, really, given all the time you took to make yourself look extra snazzy, but you suppose it just wasn't his shtick to do everything right, or punctually, or anything like that.

  


That was kinda something you liked about him though, believe it or not. Even if he took his sweet time doing sometimes, he knew what you really wanted. And you knew what he wanted. The answer to both was simply "a good time." And that was how this little... situation started.

  


You'd met at a monster bar on the outskirts of town, a couple years after monsters were invited back to the surface. The stocky skeleton seemed upset over his usual ketchup bottle, and you had started a conversation. His addiction to puns startled you a little, but after some back-and-forth with him, you had him laughing. You casually touched his wrist, invited him over for some more talking, and things just kind of happened.

  


It'd been that way for a couple weeks now, strangely enough. Having a friend you could hang out with, kiss a little, maybe do something more if you guys were feeling it. It was nice, casual. Low stress and high reward - just the kind of situation you loved. Sure, he was kindof a skeleton and kindof a monster, but y'know, everyone just had to get used to them being around again one way or another. And your way just included sucking magical dick every Saturday afternoon.

  


For this particular Saturday afternoon, however, you both had IM'd each other about it in the hours before. He sent you dirty innuendos and you sent him emojis and teasing pickup lines. The real kicker was what you had put on for him: a lacy, see-through lingerie set with crotch-less panties (which were more uncomfortable to wear than you'd thought, but they needed to have some purpose.) You'd thrown on a bathrobe over it, just in case.

  


You absentmindedly flipped through the pages, not really absorbing the information until you realized a dragon had apparently come from space? You picked at your memories as to just, how this happened, before you were interrupted by a knocking on your door. You chuckled, recognizing the "secret knock" you two had made - mailmen seeing you in lingerie more than twice just wasn't the ideal.

  


"Come on in, Sans!" you called, moving back a few pages in your book to try and catch up, suddenly interested. You heard him testing the doorknob, it being noticeably unlocked. He walked in and shut the door behind, his usual blue jacket, basketball shorts, and crocs adoring his bony figure. He raised his browbone at you, eyeing you suspiciously.

  


"isn't it kinda dangerous to leave the door unlocked when you're showing something like that right to the door?" He motioned to your very provocative outfit. His smile twitched a bit on one side before he made his way over to the couch, plopping himself down onto the, ah, mostly unoccupied space you left. You moved your legs to his lap, adjusting to get comfortable again.

  


"Maybe I like a little danger." You gave him a sly wink and started to giggle, biting your lip to hold it back. You bit your lip even a little harder as you noticed his expression darken, grin getting a little wider. It was a little scary, and a lotta hot. You beckoned him with a raised eyebrow. It made him chuckle, which made you giggle, which made the situation feel all the more natural. He leaned on the back of the couch, moving your legs to fit around his waist as he slid in between them. Your laugh turned husky before stopping completely, just eyeing him with excitement.

  


"what's real dangerous is my dagger... long and thick and just itching to pierce someone," he countered, raising your hips to take off your bathrobe and throw it on the floor next to the couch. At this point, it didn't even matter.

  


"Yeah, yeah. And I got a sheath that's just aching to have its weapon where it belongs." Your pride in your response was short-lived as Sans made a weird face - a confused, contemplative, worried, what is happening here? face - before recovering quickly and setting off to grind his pelvis against your hips. You brushed it off, seeing it was none of your business if he didn't just say anything.

  


To quickly change the subject, you scooted closer to him, head leaning off of the arm a little bit. You interlocked your ankles behind him to get the best angle for bone pelvis-to-fleshy mons contact. His digits dug into your hips, changing the angle to get exactly what he knew you wanted. You sighed, extremely pleased with letting your head roll back and just enjoying letting him do all the work. Which, really, he didn't seem to be quite pleased with.

  


He never was, and time and again you kept doing it, urging him on to get the reaction you wanted. It all ended in the best time. How would someone ever learn if their "punishment" was so good?

  


You had the inkling feeling he knew exactly what you were playing at, looking up at him with comical bedroom eyes as you barely moved your hips. He huffed and changed the angle once more so he could gyrate his hips at a quick rate. The change surprised you, forcing a raspy moan out as he sped up and gripped your thighs, squeezing, almost clawing at the flesh. You were left to fend for yourself, groping for the couch cushions, the arm, the back, his jacket. You moaned under your breath, searching for purchase anywhere...!

  


And then he stopped. Backed away. Dropped your thighs as if there wasn't a care in the world. The sudden shift made you whine, gritting your teeth and looking at him with a slight scowl. "Hey. I was having so much fun you know."

  


"yeah, i saw. skeletons have a right to fun too, you know," he taunted, making you blush indignantly. He moves back into a sitting position, getting comfortable in the plush cushions of your furniture. You noticed he could not have been comfortable at all with his legs so purposefully splayed...

  


"I know, huh? I don't know, still getting over old judgments. Maybe you can help me learn?" You get over your quivering thighs and swing them over the couch and onto the floor. You stand up just to walk twelve inches and sit yourself in-between Sans' legs now. You lick your lips and press himself to where his thigh would be, nuzzling. It was a bit awkward, and would probably be more comfortable with soft flesh in the way, but it wasn't unattractive.

  


You looked up at him with the best puppy-dog eyes you could manage. He looked like his nonexistent heart had skipped a beat: his smile wavered, and his fingers clenched into a sudden fist. Maybe you found a new weak spot to exploit... Either way, he did exactly what you wordlessly asked for, as his pupils vanished. The left returned with a cyan glow and a yellow rim. Thin blue smoke seemed to flow from his eye socket as bulge formed in his pants. You hungrily dropped his pants far enough to free his cock, grinning.

  


It was the usual Sans package: neon blue, somewhat bright, and of average length. This time, however, you pointedly noticed that it had very impressive girth. It might almost be a trouble fitting in your mouth. But that didn't mean you wouldn't try. You inched closer to the tip, not quite touching it, but close enough your breath could be felt on it. Sans above you started a sweat a little, hands nervously at his sides. "come on. do me a flavor."

  


"Only if your dick were flavored," you retorted before giving the tip of his cock kitten licks. You moved back to fix your hair out of your face before trying again, licking down the shaft of his cock until you reached his shorts. On the way back to the tip, you gave open mouth kisses up the length of his cock. He crumbled beneath you, letting out whistle-like moans and raspy breaths. When you met up with the head again, you decided to be merciful and take the tip in your mouth.

  


Well, tried. You got about most of the way, but your eagerness preceded you. He really did produce his cock quite large. You lapped at the underside of his head as you looked up at him with a curious expression. He found a way through all of his huffs and puffs to chuckle. "i know you got it in you. now please get it in you."

  


You rolled your eyes, before welling up all the determination you have in your chest for one goal: to get every inch of this fat dick in your mouth. You started slowly, circling the tip with your tongue, oozing pre into the shallows of your mouth. You hastily gulp before continuing, bobbing your head forward and backward, getting just a bit more in your mouth than before. You experimented, sticking your tongue out under his cock and dragging it along the ecto-skin as you moved. He lurched forward, punching the couch cushions as he sweated an inhumane amount.

  


Pleasantly surprised, you fully got off his dick to take a breather. You hadn't realized before, but there was an embarrassing amount of droll on your chin, and you were blushing madly. You took your breaths slow and deep, and he did the same, cooling off. You bit your lip before diving into your opportunity head-first, catching him off guard. With determination and willpower, you took the head in your mouth in one go and sucked. He sputtered, and bucked his hips before slamming them back down. "oh- oh, fuck, you- you can't do that to me," he said breathily, joking. His voice sounded like his skeleton mouth was completely bone dry. And you didn't mind that at all.

  


You suck, hollowing your cheeks as you close your eyes and try to focus on multi-tasking: sucking, bobbing, licking. He sighs, and then he pants as you continue to drive him wild. You get off his cock to collect saliva in your mouth in a somewhat gross manner, before dragging your tongue up and down his dick on all sides, sucking lightly on the outer layer when you thought he was getting bored. When you felt he was properly wet all over, you went back to sucking on the head. You chanced taking more of his cock in your mouth, and succeeded, your earlier efforts paying off.

  


"god, you're so good at this. how many other skeletons have you boned, huh?" It was a rhetorical question, you know, since you weren't really feeling up to answering at the moment. You stretched your lips and steel yourself, bobbing up and down until, without realizing it, your nose is buried in his shorts. You were thankful he hadn't really changed the length. You popped off his cock and wiped your nose and mouth on your arm. God, he was really giving you a workout, huh?

  


You pooled all the willpower in your body to not swallow the spit in your mouth and instead lube up his cock again. Licking your lips, you almost easily took in all of his cock, humming quietly. He cursed under his breath, letting out a series of moans as he bucked into your mouth despite his best efforts. You leaned back until the tip is on your lips, letting it sit there for a moment, before immediately going back down to the base. His whole body shook, bones rattling as his eye glows even brighter. His breaths were fast and laden with pleasure.

  


You found your rhythm, from the very tip to the base, going fast but not in a painful way for either of you. Every couple of passes you stayed at the tip to suck and lick, or you stayed at the base and just massaged the underside with your tongue. His bucking hips got wilder, his breaths shakier, and he seemed like he was going to melt at any second. You knew he was about to cum when all his voice was was moans, whispers, and your name. You attempted to speed up your pace before he shakily grabbed your shoulder, pushing you back. You moved to the tip and winked at him, mischief in your eye. He took a couple seconds to breathe, and in the meantime, you suckled him gently.

  


"oooh. oh god." He swallowed whatever was in his mouth before continuing. "you're. you're so good. this is fantastic. can you just..." You perked up immediately, taking your mouth away from his cock and giving him your full attention. "please suck at the base for just, a minute." You grinned and nodded, pleased with his participation. It was always nice to be told what you needed to do to get the best outcome - and you would settle for nothing less.

  


You obliged him, struggling a little bit without all the spit on his cock, but regardless, sat comfortably with your lips around the very end of his spectral cock. He tentatively put his hand on the back of your head, prompting you to look up. You did so, as best you could, only to see him with a dark and malicious grin. You almost jumped, heart pounding in your throat as you are seduced just by his expression. And then his words made you even more excited.

  


"i'm so happy you can, ahh, take my cock so far. but... we've definitely gone for the extra mile and i wouldn't mind trying again..." he said it so smoothly, so deviously... as if he had planned it exactly or knew what was going to happen. He knew your body would ache with pleasure and you would immediately moan on his cock at the thought. He grinned wider, eye flashing yellow in a striking manner.

  


He pulled your head back using your hair, giving you a few seconds of breath before forcing your head back down. You moaned, half in pleasure and half in displeasure, as you rest at the base for a second. Then you felt his dick swelling by the smallest margin and growing in length about two more inches, very slowly. Your fingers scratched at his leg bones and you struggle to keep your mouth open, drooling and almost gagging at the sudden intrusion of extra cock.

  


Your eyes started to water as your breaths quicken, and Sans was gasping for breath and muttering under his breath. "oh god, oh man, that's so, fucking good...!" He massaged the back of your head before bringing you back and forth to bob at the very base of his now incredibly lengthy cock. It pushed at the back of your throat at the end, and it took all your determination to stay composed. Despite this being so unexpected, so rough, so perverse, you couldn't help but feel so excited.

  


Your hand dipped under your panties as you touched your swollen and sensitive clit. You moaned around his cock, eyes closing as you lose yourself in the pleasure and rhytmic motions of Sans moving you back and forth. You heard a chuckle from above but couldn't pay attention to it as you dipped further to poke at your soaked folds and bring that wetness up to your clit. You vaguely felt Sans' other hand moving to the back of your head, but didn't think much of it until they adjusted the both of you: Sans got into, somehow, an even lazier position, hips angled to thrust up perfectly. He put you above him, forced you to sit up straight and lean over him, one arm on the couch for balance, the other still ravishing your own clitoris.

  


One hand moved to your cheek, as if to perfectly hold you still. And then he started thrusting. Your free hand scrambled for anything to grab, and again just settled on his jacket. Your busy hand was shaking, rubbing circles in your clit like there was no tomorrow, making you sweat as he forced your head down his cock and up again, going at a rough pace. Your vision blurred and you moaned wantonly, legs instinctively spreading farther until they were nearly bumping with Sans'.

  


He facefucked you, thrusts getting shakier and more erratic as time went on. His hands went back to your hair, to your shoulders, just grabbing at every part of you as you did the same to him, scratching, grabbing, anything. Your hand started to shake as you got closer and closer. You tried to tell him by moaning, yelling with your mouth full, grabbing his jacket, just make him do something, anything to put you over the edge and,

  


"fucking, cum for me right, right, right now. please," he pants. You cry out, eyes shutting as you're right there, so close, "please cum for me, you-u are gorgeous, your mouth is so fucking fantastic, your hair is gor-gorgeous and i love havin-g my hands all- over your- body...!" He moaned loudly, so close himself. His praise, however, had already sent you over the edge. Your entire body arched as best you could in the awkward sitting position. You yelled out gibberish that could've been Sans' name, your toes curled and you kept playing with yourself even after your orgasm, just trying to keep it going and going as you sucked Sans' delicious fat cock.

  


Your clit was sore, so you played with your labia, rubbing and spreading your wetness as Sans started to lose control. His eyes flashed between cyan and yellow, before his eye socket flashed entirely blue and he slammed you down onto cock fully, yelling your name and humping your face. "fuck, fuck, fuck! i can't, ooooh, fu-ck!" He came down your throat, making you gag as you were forced to swallow one shot of spunk after the next. As he finished, he let go of your head and slumped against the couch, looking lifeless. You didn't feel much different, eyes watering, mouth drooling, and wetness awkwardly trailing down your thighs.

  


You looked like the perfect victim of a fantastic facefuck, and you couldn't feel better.

  


You also could not feel more tired. You slumped against his leg, breathing haphazardly and coughing every now and again. When Sans seemed to had regained himself and his normal white pupils, he leaned over and grabbed you under the arms to force you to stand. You resisted, of course, but was thankful for it when he sat you on his lap, letting you nuzzle into his large jacket and enjoy the time you had.

 

 


End file.
